


Pretty Boy

by gothamnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jason doesn't die, Jason has a Crush and is a disaster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: AU in which Jason doesn't die and Tim never becomes Robin. Tim still knows Jason is Robin, but to Jason he's that really pretty boy he has a crush on.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Jay is a senior and Tim's a sophomore and Jason repeated a year because he was lying in bed for a long time after Joker almost killed him

This guy. He’s _cute_.

"Geez, Jason," Tam said. "Stop staring."

"I’m not staring," Jason replied but he knew Tam was just raising her eyebrows at him, unfazed. She knew he was staring and who could blame him? He glanced over to the boy that had a locker just a few ones next to his.

"You should talk to him," Tam suggested.

Jason made a face. There was no way he could talk to this boy. He hit all of Jason’s types he didn’t know he had. He didn’t know he liked the kind of tiny guy with pale skin and black hair that was a mess and a black T-Shirt that had "Green Day" written on it in a neon green font, paired with a bomber jacket tied around his waist. But god, did he like what he saw.

"You want me to introduce you?"

Jason slammed the door to his locker shut and left. "No," he said.

Tam laughed and followed him. "You’re cute. I’ve never seen you like that," she said. Jason put his face in his palms.

"He’s so damn pretty," he whispered. Whoever that stranger was with that beautiful black hair that Jason really wanted to run his fingers through, and those light baby blue eyes, and the most kissable lips.

"His name’s Tim Drake," Tam said.

"How do you know?" Jason asked.

His best friend smiled at him. "You would know too if you wouldn’t avoid the Gotham Elite all the time."

Jason really hated going to events or having anything to do with the Wayne fortune. The only good thing was when Lucius introduced him to his daughter, Tam, who was his age and helped him get caught up with school work after Jason had been gone for so long. He found a best friend that day. "You’re saying pretty boy is a pretty rich boy?"

"Yes," she replied. "Why do you sound so shocked? You’re also a rich boy. Richer than literally everyone attending this school."

Jason didn’t know what to say. She was right, he was Bruce Wayne’s son after all. "Okay, so what do you know about him?"

"Uh, not much. He’s the only son of Jack and Janet Drake. His mother died about a year ago," she said and shrugged. "Drake Industries haven’t been that up since the death of his mother. His father is in therapy."

"Shit," Jason whispered. "What happened?"

Tam gave him a short recap. Jason remembered again, it was one of the things going on back when he was still recovering from his injuries after barely getting away from the explosion Joker caused. He almost died that night and was remembered of it for months, almost a year in which Jason had been benched. It took him a long time to recover and finally get back on the streets as Robin.

"You should ask him out," Tam said.

"No way," Jason said. "He’s— I don’t even know if he’s gay."

"He doesn’t seem like an asshole," Tam replied. She twirled around with a strand of her hair.

"Still…"

"Jason, you’ve been single ever since I know you."

"You’ve known me for like two years."

Tam shrugged. "You’re in your prime years. Besides, we all know everyone’s crazy for you. It’s just the first time I saw you being interested in someone." She turned around and Jason hushed at her when he noticed she was staring at Pretty Boy Tim.

"Don’t stare!"

She giggled. "He’s cute but I didn’t know that was your type."

"I didn’t know either," Jason admitted.

"So, you’re asking him out?"

Jason shook his head. "No. No way." He couldn’t. He had never gone out with someone really, and it was way too intimidating, even if Tim was gay. And Jason was Robin, having a relationship seemed too complicated. It was just a really, really bad idea. Too bad Jason had the worst or best friend.

* * *

 

 

Tam entered the school’s library with a certain pretty boy.

Jason almost dropped the book he was holding in his hands when he spotted her. She even offered him a smile and he was certain he was going to _kill_ her.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Jason mouthed wordlessly at her but as a response, he only got a wink from her. Jason glared at her and watched as Tam and Tim walked through the rows of the library.

Jason huffed and turned back his attention to the books he had to sort in. Helping out in the library didn’t seem like a good idea when your best friend came in with your crush. Yes, Tim was a crush. He had glanced over to the younger male way too often than Jason wanted to admit but he was… just really damn cute. He liked how messy the boy’s hair was and how it was different every day, he liked how big his clothes always were on him, he liked the graphic Tees he had, and how he named his skateboard his "redboard" (Jason heard that when he walked by Tim and his friend’s conversation once), and how clumsy the boy sometimes was when it was early in the morning.

"Hey."

Jason was way too deep into thinking about all the things that made Tim cute, he didn’t even notice that he approached Jason. "Whoa- uh. Hi."

Tim looked up at him with his beautiful blue eyes that had been engraved in Jason’s mind for the past two weeks. "Tam told me you know your way around here," Tim said.

Jason blinked. "I mean. Yeah, I work here. Not really work, I don’t get paid, you know? But I help out in my, uh, free time. Like during break sometimes." Shit, he sounded so fucking stupid. He was Robin, for god’s sake. He kicked criminals asses on a nightly basis, he used to live on the streets, and now he was a nervous wreck just because of one pretty boy.

"She mentioned that. I’m Tim by the way."

"I know! I mean," Jason cleared his throat, "I think Tam mentioned that. Once. Out of context, no real reason." _Fuck_.

Tim laughed and, Jesus, that was the cutest thing Jason had ever seen. "I was searching for a certain book but the computer didn’t work. I wanted to ask if you have it."

"Sure," Jason said. "Follow me." He walked to the main computer behind the desk and Tim followed him. When Jason turned around, he saw Tam holding up both of her thumbs and smiling at him widely.

He didn’t know if he really wanted to kill her or kiss her.

* * *

 

 

 

Jason was all sore from yesterday. It wasn’t really the criminals that Jason fought that made his body ache but the sparring session with Cass. Those were deadly and even though Jason learned a lot from them, it hurt like a bitch. Especially because he even just had P.E. Today.

When he was in the cafeteria, Jason felt like he was dying. He rested his forehead on the table, waiting for Tam to come and sit next to him.

"Are you okay?"

Jason’s head snapped up at the familiar voice. "Tim!"

Tim was carrying a tray and offered Jason a slight smile. "Can I sit here?"

"Of course!" Jason pushed his tray to the side so Tim could put his next to Jason’s. "What about your friends?"

"Oh, they won’t mind." Tim was blushing and brushing a strand of his hair out of his face. It was getting longer, Jason had noticed. He looked over to the table of Tim’s usual friends, the one guy with glasses— what was his name again? Ives?— was staring at them.

"Don’t bother with them."

"Oh, okay." Jason grabbed his fork and awkwardly played with his food.

"So, are you, uh… You didn’t look so well."

"My body just hurts like a bitch," Jason explained. "P.E."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "You don’t look like someone who’d have sore muscles after just one P.E. Class."

Right, he didn’t. Jason was huge, he hadn’t stopped growing recently and Alfred complained about having to buy new clothes for Jason all the time. "Uh… it was a very intense P.E. Class," Jason explained.

Tim laughed. "Cool."

"Yeah…" Jason stared at his tray. Why did Tim sit down next to him? His friends were right there! Did they get into a fight? Maybe he should ask Tim about it and comfort him, but Tim said not to bother with them so he probably didn’t want to talk about it. But why was Jason his first pick to sit with? They barely knew each other, and Jason was a Senior while Tim was a Sophomore.

They couldn’t be any more different.

"Do you—"

"Are you—"

They both spoke up at the same time and continued to embarrassingly stare down at their food again. "Sorry," Jason muttered. "You can go first."

"No, it’s fine if you go first."

Jason actually forgot what he wanted to say. "You, uh… I heard you like photography."

Tim stared at him and then laughed. "Yeah. I do."

"What do you take pictures of? People? Nature?" Jason asked like he had any idea about photography.

"Gotham," Tim replied with a smile. "At night, preferably."

"Oh. You should show me them sometime. That sounds cool," Jason said. He knew Gotham at night just too well. "Also kind of dangerous."

Tim tilted his head. "What, you don’t have a dangerous streak in you?"

Jason grinned. "If you wanna call my white streaks dangerous, I do."

Tim laughed again. It felt really damn good when you were the one to make your crush laugh. "That joke was horrible," he said.

"And no, I don’t have," Jason said. "Tam always says I’m really boring." It was a huge lie, considering how he was Robin and Bruce used to call him reckless. He wasn’t as reckless anymore, not since the incident with Joker, but he sure as hell wasn’t boring.

"Really? How come?"

Jason shrugged. "I never go out to parties, and I like to spend time at home watching shows or reading," he said. Damn, he did sound boring. He was going to drive Tim away if he continued to talk like that!

Tim hummed. "I don’t believe that," he whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I don’t really like parties either," Tim replied. "And I don’t think that makes you boring."

Jason stared at Tim. "Thank you," he murmured. He could feel the tips of his ears heating up. "You’re not boring either."

Tim looked away but Jason was sure there was a blush on his face as well. "There’s a party this weekend. Surprisingly, I was invited."

"Why surprisingly? You’re—" _cute_. Jason almost said it out loud but luckily, his brain was still there to help him out. "Cool."

"You’re the only one to think that probably," Tim said.

"I know about it. That one blond girl, I forgot her name, is throwing one, right? She invited me too." Jason was invited to a lot of parties but basically never turned up at them. Tam wasn’t a party girl either, but she always sighed when Jason decided that not going out was the best way to spend the evening. She just didn’t know that Jason was usually busy and preparing for the night.

"Huh… are you going?"

"No, I hate parties."

Tim didn’t say anything and kept eating his lunch.

Jason took a deep breath and took all the courage he could muster. It was weird to him, when he never had any problems when jumping down a building, or crashing through a window to bust a drug ring. "Do you maybe want to spend the evening with me?" Tim looked up at him. "No pressure. We could, uh, watch a movie."

Tim seemed surprised but his lips curled into a smile. "I’d like to," he said.

Holy shit. Did that really just happen?

* * *

 

 

 

"I’m so mad!" Tim shouted.

Jason was angry too but watching Tim was just amusing to him. He was so adorable in the way he was was furrowing his brows, clenching his fists and stomping down the streets.

"That was such a disservice to the first Pacific Rim movie. And John Boyega, he deserved better. God, I can’t believe they really did that!"

"The sequel’s never better," Jason said.

"Unless we’re talking about The Empire Strikes Back," Tim shot back.

"Wow, you’re cute and like the Empire Strikes Back, just marry me already," Jason blurted out. Tim stopped and turned to Jason with wide eyes. "Did I just say that out loud? Kill me."

Tim brought his hand up to his mouth and burst out in laughter.

That really didn’t make it better. Jason wanted to cry and run away. His first night out with Tim and it was already out of control.

"Sorry," Tim said. "I… thank you."

Jason blushed and looked away. "Just forget it."

"If it makes you feel better, I think you’re cute too."

"Wait, really?" He turned his head back and Tim smiled shyly.

"Yeah, I wouldn’t go on a date with you if I wouldn’t, you know," the boy replied and scratched the back of his head.

"This is a date?"

"What else is it?"

"I don’t know. I didn’t even know you like guys." He just thought he got really lucky and Tim thought he was cool to hang out with which Jason definitely wasn’t. A lot of people ended up disappointed after hanging out with Jason. They saw him as this huge, muscular guy in a leather jacket and coming from a family with a lot of money and thought he was the kind of bad boy they read in their weird clichéd romance novels, but he wasn’t. Unless those romance novels also made those male protagonists a vigilante.

"I do," Tim said quietly.

"That’s. That’s cool." What the fuck was he even saying? His phone rang and he took it. It was Bruce. "Sorry, it’s—"

"Don’t worry."

"Bruce?"

"You’re needed in the Narrows."

Jason looked over to Tim. "Okay," he said. "See you." He hung up on the phone and he didn’t remember the last time he hated being Robin so much. "Sorry, that was my dad. I have to go… it’s— a Family thing."

Tim didn’t seem to mind at all. "That’s okay," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just leave. Looks like you’re in a hurry."

"I swear this isn’t— I really liked tonight with you, and…"

Tim smiled. "Me too. It’s fine." He went up on his tip-toes and placed a kiss on Jason’s cheek. When he settled down on his heels again, Tim’s face had a beautiful flush on it.

"Just make it up to me next time."

Oh, he will.

 

 

* * *

 

On their third date, Tim showed him some of his photographs.

Jason didn’t know much about photography, but they looked really good. They captured Gotham well, in various different angles and places. For outside people, they probably looked like completely different cities, but a true resident of Gotham would know better.

"They’re beautiful," Jason said. "I don’t know why, but I like the black and white ones the most. And the one of the skyline."

Gotham was shit but it was still his home. It was ugly and beautiful, mostly ugly but it was still the place Jason swore to protect despite its many flaws.

"Yeah?" Tim smiled. "I think I do too."

"Which one’s your favorite?"

Tim’s lips thinned. "Not here," he said. "I… kind of personal. Maybe I’ll show you some day."

Jason smiled. "Geez, I’m flattered."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Or maybe never."

"Rude," Jason shot back and pouted. Tim laughed.

"Don’t look at me like that. It’s not working on me."

"It works on Tam every time."

"That’s a huge lie. I know her well by now." Tim sat back. Jason sighed and gave up. He was going to wait then, until Tim trusted him enough. He couldn’t wait for that day.

"If you want to, you can keep one," Tim said.

"Just one?" Jason asked.

"Or more than one. But I’d like to see which one you’d pick."

Jason looked over the many pictures that were laid out in front of him on the floor of Tim’s bedroom. "Uh… do you have any on which you are in?"

"I don’t take portraits. Especially not of me." Tim made a face.

"You should. I’d want to have one of you," Jason said.

"Why?"

He didn’t know how to reply and shrugged. "I could be like one of those clichéd cheesy boys who’d put a picture of their boyfriend on the inside of their locker’s door."

Tim blushed. "I’m your boyfriend?"

Jason hesitated. "If you want to be."

Tim smiled. "I do. Unless it means you’ll put a picture of me in your locker. That’s embarrassing."

Jason chuckled in response. "You used to have a picture of Batman and Robin in yours," he said. He remembered seeing it clearly on the first day he saw Tim. The younger boy had since then long taken it off.

Tim blushed. "I— being a fan of them isn’t that embarrassing! A lot of people are."

He was right but he also didn’t know that Robin sat right in front of him. "Sure thing, Timbo."

"Shut up."

Jason smirked. "Okay," he said and leaned closer to Tim. Jason noticed how Tim was holding his breath and not moving at all. It didn’t stop him, if Tim didn’t want this, he would’ve said anything. And since he said he would like to be Jason’s boyfriend… Jason placed his lips on Tim’s. They were soft, softer even than how Jason imagined it (he had imagined it often). Tim didn’t move at first but Jason didn’t mind. It was cute how the younger male hesitantly kissed him back.

Jason leaned back. "Was that okay?"

"I’ve wanted that for a long time," Tim admitted. He looked so beautiful, Jason thought. His gaze darted down to Tim’s pink flushed lips.

"I’ve wanted that since I’ve seen you the first time," Jason replied.

Tim’s hand entwined itself in Jason’s hair. "Then do it again."

"Gladly," Jason whispered before he kissed Tim for a second time.

* * *

 

 

"Does it hurt?" Tim asked him immediately when he met Jason. He didn’t ask "what happened?" like every other person Jason had talked to today. Tim’s hand went up immediately to stroke slightly against the swollen black eye Jason had. Jason winced in response and Tim immediately dropped his arm. "Sorry."

"Don’t worry, babybird," Jason said. "And I guess you got the answer."

"You should cool it," Tim said.

"You’re not going to ask me what happened?"

"Oh, right. What happened?"

Jason hesitated. He had told everyone he tripped over his skateboard and fell on his face but he knew Tim wouldn’t believe him just like Tam didn’t. "Got into a fight with some guys," Jason said. It wasn’t even exactly a lie.

"Some guys? Do you have more bruises? Are you in trouble?"

Jason grinned. "You’re cute when you’re worried."

Tim gave him a serious look. "That’s not an answer."

"Don’t worry about me." Jason placed his hand on Tim’s cheek. "Your boyfriend’s all fine. But if you want to nurse him… I wouldn’t say no."

Tim rolled his eyes but he smiled. "So I suppose the other guys look worse?"

Jason grinned, his mind drifting shortly to the fight he had been in last night as Robin. "Way worse," he confirmed and leaned down to kiss Tim. The younger male’s hand went to Jason’s T-Shirt, grabbing into it and pulling Jason closer.

"Way too much PDA," Tam shouted at them.

The couple jumped away from each other. "Sorry," Jason said but he smirked. He wasn’t sorry at all. Tim, on the other hand, actually looked embarrassed and stared down at his feet.

"You’re cute and all but you have to tone it down," Tam said. "And you really should go to the nurse to get it cooled. I don’t like looking at it."

"I have to go to class," Tim said. "See you after school?"

"I can’t," Jason said and cursed himself. He had promised to help Cass out today. They were both going undercover for a case and wanted to prepare.

"Oh, okay. Just call me." Tim was about to leave but Jason grabbed his hand, turned him back and placed a kiss on Tim’s forehead. Tim blushed and quickly ran off.

"You’re so cheesy," Tam said. "If I’d known you’d be so cheesy in public, I would have never got you together."

"You think I’m cute and you totally would’ve," Jason said with a wide grin.

Tam sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Being with Tim was great. He was really the best boyfriend Jason could ask for. He was cute, and handsome, and smart, and a complete dork that made Jason smile so hard all the time. But it was also horrible because Jason felt bad for every single lie he had to come up with to explain his bruises, or his sudden disappearances, or when he had to cancel their dates.

And Tim… he was a saint. He never minded. He just smiled and told Jason to stay safe and kissed him when Jason ran off for the hundredth time. He didn’t deserve such a nice and caring boyfriend like Tim.

"You’re moping," Dick said when they were back at the Cave.

"How do you deal with dating when your boyfriend doesn’t know you’re Robin?" Jason asked.

Dick seemed startled at Jason’s sudden question. "Are we doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"I’m giving you big brother advice you refused for years to get?"

Jason made a face. "Shut up, I’m asking someone else. Besides, it wasn’t years. I remember a certain someone being a shit to me when I first started out."

Dick lowered his head. "Sorry…"

"It’s fine. You got an answer?"

"This is about Tim, right? Alfred told me about him." Dick smiled. "You should invite him some time. I would like to meet him!"

Jason groaned. "That’s not helping at all."

"I don’t know what to say." Dick shrugged. "Having a relationship is hard in our line of work. I guess it’s why so many costumes date other costumes. But I assume you really like Tim?"

"I do," Jason said quietly. He liked him than just that. He had come to really love the boy over the past three months they’ve been dating now.

"Yeah, you have to see if it’s worth it," Dick said and smiled. "There’s no real good advice I can give you. I know what it’s like, it sucks lying to the person you love. But it’s also what we have to do when we’re… we have to keep them and ourselves safe. Maybe you can tell him one day."

Jason wondered how Tim would react if he knew Jason was Robin. Would he be excited? He used to be a fan of him after all. Or just even more worried?

"Thanks," Jason said despite the fact that Dick’s words really didn’t help at all. However, he knew that Tim was worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jason was swinging through the nights solo when he caught _him_. He jumped on the rooftop and found Tim staring at him with wide eyes and a camera dangling around his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Jason shouted at him.

Tim blinked. "Uh… hi?"

"Why are you out at night? It’s like 2 am, don’t you have to be in bed?"

Tim hesitated, drummed with his fingers on the camera he was holding. "I’m not a kid," he said.

Jason pursed his lips. "It’s dangerous out here. You’re far away from home."

"How do you know I don’t live here?" Tim asked and tilted his head. _Shit_.

"I just… it’s still dangerous! You shouldn’t be here!" Jason scolded him. Tim giggled. Why was he giggling? "Does your fa— parents know you’re here?"

Tim sighed. "Sorry, Robin. Won’t happen again." He didn’t sound like he meant it at all. Jason loved Tim’s stubbornness most of the times, it made him endearing and he liked how strong Tim was in defending his own stance but right now it was just exhausting.

"Look, I don’t want you to get hurt. You put yourself in danger hanging out on a rooftop in Gotham at night."

"So do you."

"That’s not the same!"

"Okay, I’m sorry. I really will stop." Tim sighed.

"Good. Do you… need me to get you home?"

"You’d accompany me?"

Jason shrugged and smiled. "I’m Robin. Helping people is what I do." Tim laughed in response. It wasn’t entirely true, he wouldn’t offer some other random citizen to walk them home if he’d meet them taking pictures on a rooftop. But this was _Tim_ and Jason wanted him to be safe. Besides, it was a quiet night today. The people wouldn’t miss their Robin when he was busy with his boyfriend.

"Are you going to swing me down?"

Jason hesitated. "Hold on tight, ba— kid."

Tim laughed and put his arms around Jason’s waist.

* * *

 

 

 

Jason was out of breath when he ran into their school’s gym. It looked nothing like the gym he was used to, the lights were dimmed and there was a Disco ball in the middle illuminating the hall with its reflections. Music from a band was playing, people in dresses and suits dancing and chatting.

He looked around in a hurry, trying to search for Tim.

"Jason!" Tam shouted at him.

"Hey. Where’s—"

"Tim? God, you really fucked up. How could you stand him up on _homecoming_?"

"I can explain!" He couldn’t really. He had to leave on an emergency and he felt really bad about it enough already. Tam glared at him.

"You always disappear. You’re happy Tim is so understanding."

Jason winced. "Where is he, Tam?"

"He went outside. Said he wanted some air."

Shit, shit, shit. "Thank you," Jason said and turned around and ran out of the hall. He didn’t care for homecoming and neither did Tim actually. But it was the first time he had a boyfriend and Jason really wanted to go to one of these things just _once_ before his High School career was over. He wanted to dance with his super beautiful and loving boyfriend that he really didn’t deserve and hang out with his friends, pretend he wasn’t Robin just for one night. He wanted to be a normal boy who was head over heels in love with another boy.

He found Tim outside on a bench.

"Tim!"

"Jay!" His boyfriend got up. "You look good."

He wasn’t even angry. Tim was just smiling at him softly and looking at him up and down like Jason wasn’t almost two hours too late.

"I’m so, so, sorry babybird."

"It’s fine."

"No, it’s not! You’re out here alone and— shit. I’m such an asshole."

"Jason."

Jason shook his head. "No, I don’t even understand why you just forgive me all the time. You don’t deserve someone like me. I’m an asshole who keeps standing you up and disappears. Why… why, babybird?"

Tim blinked. "Because I love you."

Jason wanted to cry. He took Tim’s hands. "I know, I love you too. But this is _too_ much. I don’t deserve this. You’re too good for me and I don’t think it’s healthy to just blindly follow your boyfriend and be okay with everything just because you love him."

Tim stepped closer to Jason. "You’re not breaking up with me, are you?"

Jason hesitated. He hadn’t actually planned it but it seemed logical. He loved Tim, wanted nothing more than be with him together forever, as stupid as it might sound because he was only nineteen but it was unfair for Tim. "Tim…"

Tim pulled back his hands. "You’re _not_ breaking up with me, Jason Todd."

"You have to admit that between us isn’t… good."

Tim laughed. "So, I’m a good boyfriend and forgive you for disappearing and coming late too often. That’s your reason for breaking up with me?"

"It’s not fair," Jason said.

"You love me, right?"

"Of course. You know that already, babybird. So I—"

"Then I don’t see a problem."

"Tim! You don’t understand!"

Tim glared at him. "You’re the one who doesn’t understand!" He grabbed Jason’s hand, looked around them and dragged him away from the hall.

"Wait, where are we going—"

As soon as they were far away from everyone else, Tim let go of his hand and turned around to face Jason. "I don’t mind you running away, Jason. Because I know what you’re doing."

"Huh?"

"I know you’re Robin."

 _What?_ Jason tugged on his collar, loosening it a little bit. "Haha, very funny, Tim. How did you come up with something like that? I know you got the hots for the Boy Wonder but I’m sure he’s shorter than me."

Tim perked his eyebrows. "You really want to do this with me? I know you’re Robin."

Jason sighed. "Okay, I’ll humor you. How?"

"I’ve known since I was a kid. I know Dick was the first Robin and Bruce is Batman."

"Hush! Not so loud!"

Tim smiled at him. "I’ve known you’re Robin before we first talked to each other."

Jason’s mind was working hard. "So… you’ve known all this time?"

"Yep."

"And you just watch me make a fool out of myself coming up with excuses on why I’m gone?"

"Yeah, a lot of them were actually really funny. It was entertaining," Tim said.

"How do you know?"

Tim started talking about how he went to the Haly's Circus when he was a child, how he watched Dick’s parents fall, and how he later saw Dick and recognized his movements as those of the boy he saw back in the circus. How he concluded that Bruce must be Batman and had been closely following them ever since.

"Shit," Jason breathed out. "My boyfriend’s not only a genius but also a stalker."

Tim blushed. "Do you hate me?"

"What? No!" Jason hugged him. "I’m relieved. God, you— I’ve always loved that brain of yours. Smartass." He kissed Tim’s forehead. "You genius, you little damn detective. Love you." He placed more kisses across Tim’s face and his boyfriend laughed.

"Jay!"

"Seriously, I’m happy you know. I don’t have to lie anymore." Jason kissed him one last time on the lips and Tim kissed him back eagerly.

"So, no breakups," Tim said.

"No. Sorry." Jason smiled but then his smile dropped.

"What is it?"

"Bruce will so not like this."

 

 

 


End file.
